Nightshade
by vampireempire
Summary: this is a role play I made during the awful months when young justice wasn't on.
1. Arrival

**Nightshade  
**

**The night was cold, starless. The bus looked about as inviting as a prison, but it was the only warmth nearby. I picked up my suitcase-not much inside, just a few outfits and a family photo-and boarded it. The driver narrows his eyes at me, and I can't blame him. ''Where to?'' he asks ,suspicion coloring his tone. ''Gotham City.'' I respond, heaving a sigh. Yet another new ''home'' ,another new''family''. I'm sick of it all. I sometimes dream of just disappearing one day,leaving it all behind. But something stops me. Something inside says there's a mission I need to complete.I sink into the seat,wondering if there will ever be a home for me again...a voice startles me out of a deep sleep.''This is Gotham City,kid. '' I yawn and exit the bus, stepping off onto a cracked ,filthy not the best part of town.I stand there for a moment, debating what to do.I pull out the slip of paper with my new ''home''s address. ''Cascades Apartment Complex, 2537 Rue Street.'' I chuckle at the irony.I glance at the nearest street sign, only to see that the name is covered with grime and spray paint. ''Great.''I mutter, wondering how long I have until some psycho puts me out of my insane,high laugh answers my question. Next thing I know,a guy in a purple suit grabs me. His hair is dyed a hideous green,and his eyes are wild and determined. ''He won't risk harming such a pretty face.'' He mutters. I cough. ''Two words, Jester. Mouth wash.''I quip,earning a glare from Joker-only one man dresses _this_ sound echoes nearby-a boy's laugh. A dark shape blocks out the weak morning sun for a moment. I look around to see Robin standing there. ''Let her go,Joker. She's not your type.'' ''_No one_ is his type.''I add,smiling at Joker's laughs.''I hate to cut our little get together short,but I'm late for school.''I state,slipping out of Joker's grip,allowing Robin to knock him out.''Nice. You'll survive at least a few days .''Robin says,smirking.''Please. Joker's about as scary as a bunny rabbit.'' I say in response.  
**


	2. Not alone

**Nightshade  
**

**(A/N I don't own anything. Major props to those who do. Also, characters may drop in and comment from time to time. )**

* * *

**The night was cold, starless. The bus looked about as inviting as a prison, but it was the only warmth nearby. I picked up my suitcase-not much inside, just a few outfits and a family photo-and boarded it. The driver narrows his eyes at me, and I can't blame him. ''Where to?'' he asks ,suspicion coloring his tone. ''Gotham City.'' I respond, heaving a sigh. Yet another new ''home'' ,another new''family''. I'm sick of it all. I sometimes dream of just disappearing one day,leaving it all behind. But something stops me. Something inside says there's a mission I need to complete.I sink into the seat,wondering if there will ever be a home for me again...a voice startles me out of a deep sleep.''This is Gotham City,kid. '' I yawn and exit the bus, stepping off onto a cracked ,filthy sidewalk -clearly not the best part of town.I stand there for a moment, debating what to do.I pull out the slip of paper with my new ''home''s address. ''Cascades Apartment Complex, 2537 Rue Street.'' I chuckle at the irony.I glance at the nearest street sign, only to see that the name is covered with grime and spray paint. ''Great.''I mutter, wondering how long I have until some psycho puts me out of my misery. An insane,high laugh answers my question. Next thing I know,a guy in a purple suit grabs me. His hair is dyed a hideous green,and his eyes are wild and determined. ''He won't risk harming such a pretty face.'' He mutters. I cough. ''Two words, Jester. Mouth wash.''I quip,earning a glare from Joker-only one man dresses this poorly - when a sound echoes nearby-a boy's laugh. A dark shape blocks out the weak morning sun for a moment. I look around to see Robin standing there. ''Let her go,Joker. She's not your type.'' ''_No one_ is his type.''I add,smiling at Joker's indignation.''I hate to cut our little get together short,but I'm late for school.''I state,slipping out of Joker's grip,allowing Robin to knock him out.''Nice. You'll survive at least a few days .''Robin says,smirking.''Please. Joker's about as scary as a bunny rabbit.'' I say .Ten minutes later, Robin sets me down on a rooftop and swings off to take down more criminals-which Gotham has an overwhelming amount of.I sigh loudly, settling down on the edge of the roof-a bad habit I picked up back in Brooklyn- and gaze out at the city. It looks normal from up here, almost peaceful. Not so different from my old neighborhood. Especially this part of the city. Makes me homesick.A voice interrupts my moping. ''Kid your age shouldn't be out alone in this part of town.'' I turn to see a man ,clearly drunk, standing behind me. ''Try anything,and you'll see the sidewalk real fast.''I warn, not scared in the slightest. I grew up in gang territory-nothing scares me. ''You don't''-hic-''scares me.'' he replies, his words slurred,swaying on his feet. He lurches toward me, everything other than _friendly _coming off him,and suddenly passes out.I smile. ''And that's _why_ you didn't scare me.'' I say, laughing . I head for the small shed on the roof,knowing it leads to the stairwell.  
**

* * *

**''C'n I 'elp you wit' your bags,miss?'' A bellhop asks,voice clearly British. ''No. I'm fine ,thanks.'' I answer politely, trudging to the elevator with my sad excuse for a suitcase.I push the button for Floor 6, and lean against the wall to enjoy the I can,though, the elevator doors slide open eeriely-a Gotham requirement,no doubt- to let in a boy several years younger than me,about thirteen or wears a school uniform,with the letters ''GA'' stamped on the breast pocket of his gray jacket.''Aubrey Amelia Night,correct?'' he says,and ,from his sure tone,it isn't really a question.''Yes. And you are?'' ''Dick to pick you up for school. Here's your uniform.'' He replies,tossing me a small box. ''Thanks.''''How do you know my name?''I add,curious since he showed up very soon after Robin left.''A little bird told me.'' Dick answers, smirking.(Robin:I would not say that. Me:Oh,admit it. You so would.)''Right.''I say sarcastically, slightly more curious.''Which apartment?'' Dick asks,and somehow I know he already knows.''6 C.'' I answer slowly, a little on smiles. ''Here we are.'' I mutter,unlocking the door and walking follows, eyes examining everything,like it's an automatic thing. I gasp. ''It's all here.'' I breathe, nearly collapsing to my knees. The house a mess, each thing _exactly_ the broken table,the knocked over chair, fridge broken into bits ,like a giant smashed it. Blood chalk outline . A note lying on the floor ,each word hastily written, saying that Dad's going to be gone awhile. Who did this? Who could have been sick enough to do this?The memories come rushing back...the terrible argument with Mom...Running away...Coming home to find Mom broken and beyond any help...Dad missing...The cops saying there was no sign of a break in,nothing on our building's security cameras...The guilt,the fear,the aching...all of notices my distress.''It's okay.'' he says,voice nervous and awkward.''No,it's not. It's all the same. It's all the same...I saw Mom _die..._Dad disappeared...And some sicko brought it all back,made it all the same...''I sob,finally sinking to my knees.  
**


End file.
